Secrets Of A Certain DiNozzo
by Msedward
Summary: !ABONDENED!What if Anthony DiNozzo was not who you thought he was? What if he lived a second life and kept it as a secret even from his fellow teammates? Please be merciful as this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a day after Kate's death and Anthony DiNozzo was miserable like everyone else. But his sadness was different. It was like the time his mother had died. There was someone who was responsible for this but he had run away. Like his father who was responsible for hers.

A week later when Ari Haswari was killed, nothing had changed for him. This was the reason of his travel to England. Meantime he came across a guy with whitish blond hair and blue eyes and a creature. When his almost forgotten skills and anger came back to him, he didn't even hesitate to use them and attack that creature himself.

One of the things that his teammates didn't know was him being a whitelighter. Unlike the guy he came across, he had died before he had been given the whitelighter skills. That was a secret too. In his life, there were too many secrets. That was why he was so good at lying and undercover operations.

This guy, Draco Malfoy soon became his friend. He wasn't very different from Tony after all. Similar pasts, similar families, and lots of different things made them get closer. It was then, Tony accepted his sexual preference.

The only one knew that he was gay was Abby. She had discovered it when he asked her to see a movie. She had found a very intimate photo of him and Draco. He had scared that this could change Abby's thoughts about him, but she accepted with her whole heart without questioning further. After she had promised that she would tell no one, he was peaceful again. But his condition wouldn't last very long.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry that I have been waiting you, but I had several exams, and I didn't quite liked the things that came to my mind. This is the last version of this chapter. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS. Your reviews make me and my stories better.

It was a long night for Tony DiNozzo. Way too long. He had nightmares for all night, like it was not enough, he hadn't heard the alarm. Now, he was driving along the road to go to the Navy Yard and he was already 1 hour late.

In the bullpen, Timothy Mcgee and Ziva David were finishing their reports on the previous case. Although they seemed not to be caring, both of them were slightly annoyed with the fact that Tony was late again. Then Mcgee asked:

"Do you know where Tony is?"

"No, do you?"

"Nope, but Gibbs is going to kill both of us if he doesn't show up soon."

That was exactly two seconds before Gibbs entered the bullpen with a coffee cup in his hand.

"Where the hell DiNozzo is?"

"We don't know Boss."

"Find out then!"

"Yes Boss." Just as the two field agents responded simultaneously, the opening elevator doors revealed the senior field agent. Tony DiNozzo known for his good-looking was a mess today. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair wasn't done properly and he was wearing was the same shirt he had worn the previous day. "Sorry Boss, I hadn't heard the alarm and the traffic was a mess. Won't happen again." Before Gibbs could have said anything, the agent made all the excuses he had. As he made his way to his desk, all the team members had a disbelief look on their faces. It wasn't like Tony to do something like that nor was it to be in such a mess.

Just as Gibbs began to say something, the phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs. Ihhm, ıhmm. OK on my way." He hung the phone, wrote something down and went to the elevator "Waiting for an invitation?" All three agent got up, took their backpack and followed the lead agent.

It was a murder in Virginia. A woman had been raped first and then, had been killed viciously. Tony didn't know why they were called or who was this woman was. Actually, the last thing he would be thinking was that woman. Right now, he had a lot of other things in his mind.

"Mcgee, statements. Ziva, bag and tag. DiNozzo, photos and sketch." It was then he saw her, the woman who was killed. He hardly swallowed the rising bile. He couldn't afford being sick at a crime scene. He began to take photos and do the sketch, trying not looking at her. He took deep breaths and kept his mind out of the girl. "Looks like a homicide, doc." This was the voice of the autopsy gremlin. That meant Ducky was there. He got ou of the way when Ducky squatted down to take the body temperature. He slowly made his way to Mcgee, the safest place for him right now. "Done with the photos?" "Yep, and you?" "Yeah, almost." Fortunately Mcgee didn't notice the mood Tony was having.

When they got in the car, his stomach was lurching. Gibbs' driving didn't do any good of course. Ziva was trying to make conversation with Tony, noticing he was not himself. But not to risk being sick, he held his mouth shut and waited until they arrived the headquarters.

"Her background Mcgee!"

"Aa, there is none, it is like she never existed."

"How could she? Find something! Ziva?"

"Nothing that I found."

"DiNozzo!!! What did you find?" When he turned around to see Tony, he only found himself staring at his empty desk. "Find him, before I kill him. NOWW!!!" Ziva and Tim got up quickly, went to the men's room. When they got there, they heard someone retching. Ziva signed Mcgee to keep quiet. They waited until the man who was in the stall came out. It was Tony. His face was like an ash and he even didn't notice Ziva and Mcgee. After he had finished propping himself, he saw them. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to see and hear you becoming sick."

"I'm fine."

"It didn't seem like that a minute ago."

"Mind your own business Mcgee!" He tried to get out of the room but Ziva prevented him from doing so. He held his glare which was quite similar to Gibbs' at her, She didn't give up, kept staring at him. They could have continued this contest if Tony hadn't been so nauseous. He ran back to the stall, and proceeded to throw up. Mcgee slowly left the room to give both of them privacy. He understood that Tony didn't want to be sick in front of another man. When his stomach was settled again, he made his way to the sink. Ziva slowly rubbed his back, whispered him it was okay to be a human. When he composed himself, she waited for him to say something. They didn't need to wait any longer when Mcgee came to the door saying that Abby had something. He got out, took the stairs without waiting for her.

"Hi guys! I have found really hinky stuff about that girl."

"What is it Abbs?"

"Be patient Gibbs, you can't skip to the desert, you have to eat your peas first."

"Firstly, I got enough sample to run it on the AFIS, waiting for the results now. I also found she was 26 years old. She had brown hair, water green eyes and she was really sexy by the way."

"Get to the point Abbs."

"OK Gibbs, you didn't have your morning coffee as it seems."

"Abbs!---"

"Her name was Katherine Bellatrix DiNozzo."

All the heads were turned up to him right now but he didn't move or say anything. He just stared the photo of hers.

"Wanna explain DiNozzo?"

"She was my sister, supposed to be dead for twenty years."

"And?"

"What do you want me to say? Want me to say that she was raped at the first time? With the fact that she was only six at that time. That my own twin who is lost for over twenty years, that he too was raped? Want me to say that I was such a bad big brother that even I knew what he was capable of, left them with him to die? That I was so messed up that I with my bare hands buried my little sister at the backyard, cleaned her blood from the floor, and told nothing to a soul because I was too afraid that he could have done it to me? YOU WANT ME TO SAY WHAT GIBBS?"

His breathing was unsteady now, like he had run a mile in a second. He was sweating and the bile quickly rising in his throat. He couldn't face Gibbs, nor one of his teammates. So he did the best thing he knew he can, he ran away.

* * *

Your reviews are very welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer is the same as always, I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS. I wanted it to be long and satisfying. I hope you find it like that. Enjoy the chapter. **

**

* * *

**Chapter 3

I ran away. I ran away from my only family like a chicken. The worst thing is that I proved my father right. I was a disappointment. I couldn't protect my own sister, nor did I my own twin brother. I couldn't save my mother. I let everyone down. Even Gibbs, my only and true father figure in my whole life. I heard someone shouting my name, the close steps. Then I orbed nowhere in particular.

When I got my secret place, my real house; Draco and Bella were sitting on the couch, talking and laughing. Draco immediately took notice of the sudden change in the feelings in the entire room. He was an empath who could sense everyone's feelings and sicknesses. He suddenly and quickly stood up which didn't go unnoticed by my daughter Bellatrix.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. I'll sleep it off. Good night."

As I made my way to my bedroom, Draco followed me. I pretended that I didn't notice him. I intended to shut the door before he could enter the room but he was faster than me, bloody half-vampire. I tried for the last time "I'm fine Draco." Before I could talk or even hear what he was saying my tears were making their ways down my cheeks and I was sobbing. I couldn't control myself. It was too much, just too much.

**(Draco's POV)**

He started crying. I expected it with his mood. I could feel his sorrow, anger, deep down embarrassment. I slowly helped him on the bed. As he cried his heart out, I caressed his hair, whispered that it was going to be okay. My voice made his crying worse. After an hour, he was fast asleep. I took his shoes off, took his shirt and his trousers. As I whispered some magic in his ear, I pulled the covers on him, dimmed the light and went back to the living room.

"How is he?" A very worried Italian girl asked me. She was so much like Tony. She had black long hair with bluish green. She was just like his father.

"He'll be better."

"Draco" It was a warning. I could easily ignore her but I didn't. I knew too well the need to bond with your parents. Especially with your father.

"Not good. He is sad about something. Not just sadness, but he is also angry, humiliated, hopeless, and vulnerable. He didn't talk to me if that's what you're wandering. He just cried himself to sleep and sometimes this is the only thing that somebody needs. Let him sleep it off. He will talk to you when he is ready."

"When I'm so worried about him, how can you expect me to sit and wait?" Her voice was loud, and angry.

"Sometimes, we are worried about you too, but we do not rush you, do we? No, we wait you to be ready to tell us the problem. You need to do it, even if you do not want to do it."

This was the end of the talk, and she knew it. She also knew that he was right. So she swallowed her pride, and put her head on his chest. His heartbeat always calmed her down. This one was not an exception.

Morning came very quickly for Draco. He slowly made his way without waking her up. He entered the bedroom. He had hoped that Tony would be sleeping but he was not. He was looking out of the window.

"Good morning, early owl." This made him chuckle. But that didn't last long. He sighed and turned to Draco.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that." His voice was serious.

"Be honest to me Tony. I'm getting chemo every week for the entire year. You were there with me in every one of them. You know that I am a mess at those times. That I humiliate myself in front of you. You saw me puking my guts out, having explosive diarrhea, running a fever, talking and telling all of my childhood memories. You were there when I had panic attacks and cried my lungs out. You told me that it was okay to be like that. That it didn't have any importance in front of you. That I didn't need to hide my feelings from you. When you ask something from someone, you do it yourself too. So cut that bullshit and talk to me or I'm becoming totally a different person in front of you." I waited for my words to sink in. He sat down on the bed, breathed in and out. He was trying to gather up his courage. When he finally looked at my face, his eyes were wet.

"I know it Draco that I'm being unfair. But it's not easy for me to suddenly show you my true face on that subject. You know that I don't hide anything from you. But this subject is different."

"I would understand it, hell even if I didn't, I would accept it whatever it is."

"I know." He was smiling now, not the kind of very happy one, but similar to a grin. I sat down next to him, took his hand into mine.

"It's about my dead sister." He hesitated like he didn't know how to carry on. "My father had killed her when I was nine. That night my twin brother ran away as well. I buried her myself Draco and yet some cops found her body at the road and she was like 17 years old. How could this happen?" His voice was desperate and I didn't know what to do, so I just squeezed his hand.

"I told the team pretty much everything and I ran away like a coward."

"No, you just needed to be alone. You needed to be with someone that would certainly understand you. You weren't so sure about them so you left." It sounded like I was trying to convince him. He must have realized it too. That was when we both started to laughing insanely.

Bella entered the room so fast. When she saw us, she stood there without knowing what to do. Tony got up when he composed himself. He hugged her and told her that he was now okay. She immediately relaxed and let herself into his father's warm embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I got very few reviews. If you don't review, I cannot know if you're happy with the plot, or not so happy. Please review and let me know what you think. By the way I don't know if your winter holiday is close but ours is like in two days and then we have 15 days for ourselves without classes and exams. I could write three or more chapter if I have at least ten reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm really sorry to announce that I won't be able to post any chapters on my any story. I am not satisfied by my work and I know that it's really annoying to wait for the new chapter as I read stories too. I'm going to keep writing but I'm not gonna post them until there's a solid work on my hand.

Thank very much to whom read my stories, and reviewed them and every one that made me on their favorites' list.

Sincerely,

Msedward


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

I'm really sorry to say that I'm abondoning all of my stories for several reasons. I have lost interest in them for some time but a week ago or so my computer broke down and all of my files on my computer just disappeared. I know that you were expecting me to at least finish the stories and I'm really sorry to disappoint you but this is something I need to do in order to give time for real life. I thank you all for your patience and taking time to read my stories.

Sincerely,

Msedward


End file.
